


much better than the stars

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass is mentioned, Cheesy, Cheesy Nicknames, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I cried while writing this, Lance is too, New Dream, New Dream Fluff, Pet Names, Post-Episode: s03e19 Plus Est En Vous, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Stars, Their Love Is So, They're just so in love, Too soft, Very fluffy, eugene is such a dork, god i love them, i just cant believe theyre engaged man, just a simple date keep scrolling, rapunzel is such a dork too, soft, theyre both dorks for each other, twitter inspired me now look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: eugene and rapunzel are out for a little stargazing date, no worries, no titles, just eugene and rapunzel, out for a date under the stars.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	much better than the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineprncess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineprncess/gifts).



> okay! so this tiny ficlet is inspired by a tweet a friend of mine had on her twitter and i really hope you like it! here's the tweet based on it
> 
> https://twitter.com/sunshineprncss/status/1289021065302343686?s=19

Dusk was nearing, the sky's hue was turning from a warm orange into a shade of blue, different hues painting the sky as if it was its own neverending canvas. It was getting dark, but for two lovers, their rendezvous was just getting started.

It all began after Rapunzel's royal duties, Eugene had picked her up from the last castle parlor she was in, giddily taking her hand. Eugene wasn't always this giddy, sure he was always happy to see her after their respective duties, but not like this. He hasn't been this excited until the night he planned the proposal. He must have had something up his sleeve.

Of course, she followed him with no hesitations, knowing that he was bound to get more excited as they neared. They came to a halt at the stables where Eugene patted Max. 

"And where might the captain take me at this hour?" Rapunzel teased him, smiling playfully at him, which earned a chuckle from the man in front of her.

"Just… nowhere. I just thought we'd have a little down time tonight, just the two of us." He spoke softly, going to cup her cheek and stroke that spunky short brown of hers. It was adorable. "Tonight, there's no Princess Rapunzel nor Captain Eugene, just… us. No responsibilities, no problems just a night out with my new dream." Rapunzel smiled at that sentiment, she felt her heart flutter at the words he spoke.

After all these years, he never fails to do that to her. She took the hand holding her cheek, bringing it up to her soft lips and kissed it.

"I love you," She told him. "I love you, I love you so much," She whispered, chuckling as she pulled him close, in which he obliged. They held each other there before he pulled away first.

"I love you, too," He said softly to her and kissed her forehead. He helped her up gently onto Max's saddle. "We should get going, milady. Our night awaits." He said in a heroic stature, posing before he got on Max himself.

"You dork," She snickered as Max started to walk away from the stables and out to the kingdom.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." She rolled her eyes at him, smiling gently at the night that was to come.

* * *

Maximus dropped them off in the woods, somewhere near so they would find him later. Eugene smirked at her before tapping her shoulder making her turn to look at him. He had that mischievous grin up again, it never faded from the three years they've met each other. She loved that about him.

"Race ya to the fields," Eugene said, snapping her out of her daydream about her fiancé.

"Oh, you're on," She said before taking off, leaving him there before catching up. The two ran freely in the woods but were careful not to get lost on their way. They still had a date to go to, after all.

Eugene turned to look and he was ahead, just like he planned. He took a sharp turn to the right, surprising Rapunzel before she followed him. Soon, it was as if it was a maze with corners.

"Eugene, are you sure this is the way to the-" They stopped at a clear field where Eugene stood. Flowers were adorning the fields and they had a clear view of the sunset. Trees surrounded them as well, but that wasn't what surprised Rapunzel. There was a blanket laid out nearby, with a basket and everything, he even had her favorite flowers there, too.

Yeah, Eugene definitely had this planned...

"What do you think, Sunshine?" He asked, smiling gently at her as he took her hand in his, his expression softening at how it fits well when he holds her, like they're two puzzle pieces meant to fit together.

"Eugene, this… this is amazing… I LOVE IT!" She gushed in excitement, her arms going to wrap around his body in a tight hug. He hugged her back, kissing the crown of her brunette hair before touching his forehead with hers gently.

The two shared a warm soft smile, only reserved for each other before they shared a soft kiss against their lips, Eugene's hand went to her chin gently and held her close before they both pulled away. They shouldn't be too railed away, besides, their date was just beginning.

Soon, they were on the blanket, laughing about and feeding each other the food that Eugene laid out for them. Rapunzel smiled at the flowers she'd picked out as well, making sure they were pretty and they were well so she could adorn her fiancé with them. She started making the flower crown, putting various colors to make them prettier. Pink, purple, blue, they were all just so pretty that she couldn't choose. She was almost finished when she'd noticed her engagement ring glimmer. The fact that she called him her fiancé felt like something else.

Rapunzel's heart fluttered, she couldn't ask for someone better than Eugene. Even after all these years, she's felt nothing but her love overflowing more each time they were together. They grew in their relationship and their love blossomed into this beautiful, beautiful thing that they have now. She looked at her engagement ring, it shone in the moonlight like the night he engaged. This was the result of the love that they have, and she was so excited to get to spend the rest of her life with him.

Eugene noticed how she gazed at the engagement ring. It's been months after they got engaged and seeing her smile about it was just adorable. It made his expression soften every time he remembers that night. It was probably the happiest he's ever been, well that and every moment spent with Rapunzel, but that night was unmatched.

He noticed what she was up to and noticed what she was making. She had two matching flower crowns. He wasn't one for them, but they were cute. Rapunzel had noticed his gaze and blushed before kneeling in front of him and placing the pink, purple and blue flower crown on his head, adorning him. She thought he looked adorable, and now they have to match. She quickly grabbed her own crown with a sweet beam at him. She was so adorable in his eyes, no matter what. 

He smirked at her playfully before he wrapped a careful arm around her waist, not seeing her jolt nor catch her off guard. At this point, they both got so used to them sneaking up to each other and he had to chuckle a little.

"Hey, you," Eugene smiled at her, making her lean into his arms and settle her back on his chest.

"Hey," She said softly.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Sunshine? You know, other than pretty flower crowns like these," He asked her. "What're you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," She laughed gently. "But don't get your ego that inflated, Fitzherbert."

"I'll try not to, Future Mrs. Fitzherbert." That emitted a soft blush from her as she placed her hand over his that was covering her stomach. _Future Mrs. Fitzherbert, how more fitting can that be?_ She thought.

The two spent a few moments in silence, Eugene cleared down the blanket and the two of them were sitting on it, gazing up the stars silently. Their hands were intertwined as they stared at the huge, never ending dark blue canvas. The sky really was interesting to look at, especially with all that adorned it.

Eugene tried to look closer at the stars, remembering what she'd taught him whenever they stargazed. The stars really meant something to him. Back then, he'd name them so every night, he'd have someone to talk to, as absurd as it might sound, he found comfort in them. But as the time passed and with all that happened through the years, he found it more comforting to name them with people that he actually cared about. Like that one big star near the right? That's Lance, there's one for his father and his future in laws, heck, even one for the dragon lady - he won't admit it, but he missed the snark around the castle that Cass held.

Eugene was roused from his star naming when he noticed that Rapunzel rose from his lap and came to curl up against him, her hands on his immediately.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her emerald green eyes shining with the moonlight. God, she was so beautiful. He could just stay like this and stare at her beauty forever. He snapped himself out and shook his head gently, pulling her closer.

"Naming the stars after the people I love," He muttered, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks slightly. She thought it was adorable.

"Do I have a star?" Eugene had to smile at this, shaking his head at her. That made her raise an eyebrow.

"You're the sun," He whispered before kissing her forehead. "Which means, you're the biggest, most important one there is,"

She giggled softly at this, the faint blush on her own cheeks was not too faint anymore. She was slightly flushed and he only had to admire her adorableness more. Looking at her, at this sight, it was much better than looking at the stars. Now that she came along into his life, looking at her was the one of the best things that came to comfort him. Just her presence was enough for him to feel at home.

He pulled her into his lap and cuddled with her under the night sky, content, happy, and where they were meant to be.

"I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert." She told him as she lay in his arms, her hand going to cup his jaw and pull him into a long, sweet kiss, one she's been wanting for the whole night now. She loved his forehead and cheek kisses, but nothing compared to the feel of his lips on hers.

The kiss left them both breathless and for them to feel like it was just them, in their own universe, just the two of them and no one else. Before deepening it any further, Eugene pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"And I love you, Rapunzel Fitzherbert," Eugene smirked as he booped her nose gently.

"Hey, easy there, G-bug, we aren't even married yet!" She laughed, she saw his shocked expression at the old nickname and she had to laugh more.

"Hey, no fair, G-bug's still out of the list. Besides, our wedding's just around the corner, I'm taking the chance to practice it and honestly? I can't wait to spend the rest of my life having adventures with you,"

"I can't wait either. You make me so happy, Eugene."

"And you do the same for me, Rapunzel."

The two shared another kiss under the moonlight. The late of night was coming, they could get scolded for being out too late, but neither of them minded, all that mattered was them, at this moment, and their love for each other.


End file.
